Dreams and Desires
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Bo has to stay with Tamsin one night. Takes place after 404. Fluff and smut.


"So Kenzi is going to be gone for the night I guess. Are you going to be okay with just hanging out with me tonight? Mossimo didn't hurt you atall did he?" Bo asked Tamsin asthe walked back into the apartment.

"No I'm not hurt, but I would have liked to have hurt him"

"Well, there's a little of the old Tamsin" said Bo looking at her and smiling. Tamsin smiled back. She could feel warmth run into her cheeks. Bo had an effect on her like that.

"So what you said back there at Mossimo's, did you mean it? You really think I'm incredible?" Tamsin said shyly looking over at Bo as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah," said Bo returning the smile. "I do. You could be a real pain, but kind of awesome."

"I'm sorry for anything I might have done in my last life. I don't remember all of it but I get flashes sometimes. I doesn't look like we ever got along before from what I can remember."

"Not much, but you did save kenzi's life and maybe mine once. You helped me find Kenzi when no one else would. You even took a bullet for me. I thought it killed you." Bo said grabbing Tamsin's hand. This sent warmth though Tamsin's body.

"I took a bullet for you?" Tamsin asked, surprised.

"Yeah I was shocked too. I was terrified that you were going to die. I'm really glad you're here and okay. So, how about I make us some popcorn and we can spend the night just hanging out?" Asked Bo trying to break the tension that was now in the air.

"Yeah! Kenzi never lets me watch anything over a G rating," Tamsin said with a note of irritation in her voice. The face she made, was enough to make Bo laugh.

"Well in her defense you were only a couple of weeks old," Bo said giving her a smile that would melt tundra.

"Yeah, I guess, but did she have to baby proof the electrical sockets?"

"She did that?"

"Yeah and she freaked when I tried to use the stove last week,"

Bo laughed, "She can go over broad sometimes."

"No kidding, but she's pretty cool"

"She is," agreed Bo "So what would you like to watch?"

"Well since I've had to watch some pretty tame movies over the last week, how about a horror movie?"

"Are you sure. Kenzi might kill me."

"Come on," pleaded Tamsin

"Okay but if you get nightmares, I don't want to hear it," Bo said getting up and walking over to where the DVDs were.

"What about a zombie movie?, asked Bo looking back over at Tamsin.

"Does it have a hot female role?" Asked Tamsin taking Bo by surprise with the question. Bo looked up just in time to see the blush forming on Tamsin's cheeks.

"I'm sure I can find something suitable," Bo said winking at her. "Those are always the best kind. I think I have just the thing." Bo picked a DVD and put it into the player. She left Tamsin on the couch as she walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Tamsin sat and half paid attention as the commercials rolled. Her mind was on Bo. It was almost like she could remember more than the feelings of animosity that they had toward each other. She could almost remember something else they she felt on her end even though she wasn't sure what it was just yet. Her memory was coming back in bigger pieces everyday, but it was so frustrating to have a feeling so close but not be able to truly feel it. It was little having a word on the tip of your tongue but not being able to express it only worse. She must have cared deeply for Bo even in her other life, she reasoned, because why would she risk her life to save Bo's if she didn't. She knew she cared deeply for Bo now and wanted to make her like her more than anything. She figured that past Tamsin must have been pretty blind not to see how great Bo was.

Bo walked back into the room carrying a large bowl of popcorn and a soda for each of them. She handed Tamsin a soda and pulled a throw off of the back of the couch for them to snuggle under. Tamsin seemed a little shy as she took one end of the blanket. Bo found it cute to see this side of Tamsin. Bo thought that this must be what Tamsin is really like behind all of her attitude. Tamsin was trusting and innocent.

"So what are we watching?" Asked Tamsin leaning over to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Resident Evil. It's got a great female role and killer zombies," Bo answered.

The movie started to roll and they were both caught up in the action. It wasn't until about the middle of the movie that Tamsin noticed that she had unwittingly moved close to Bo. It was rather cold in the apartment and Bo was warm, so she had done it without thinking. She was close enough now that Bo's bare thigh was touching her's. She was all too aware of the heat that was coming off of Bo and she wanted more contact. She didn't want to go over a line with Bo because she was still unsure about their new status but as a zombie came on the screen she buried her eyes in Bo's shoulder. She told herself it was because she was scared but it was a lie.

Bo didn't move away and didn't say anything so Tamsin began to panic.

"Sorry," Tamsin said starting to move away but Bo stopped her.

"No it's okay, you can lean on me if you want. Kenzi does all the time when we watch movies. I don't mind."

"Yeah but you love Kenzi and don't like me."

"I told you that's not true. You grow on people." Tamsin didn't say anymore but laid her head back on Bo's shoulder. She figured she may not get many more chances so she better take advantage of it.

They watched the rest of the movie. Tamsin jumped at some of the more frightening scenes. She thought that maybe Kenzi didn't let her watch this stuff for a reason. To spite the movie being a little shocking to her young system, it was fun for her to get to spend some time alone with Bo. She was sad when the movie did come to an end.

The movie ended about midnight and Tamsin got off the couch reluctantly. She stretched and to her and Bo's surprise her wings popped out. They knocked Tamsin's empty coke can and popcorn bowl to the floor with a loud crash.

"Sorry," Tamsin said folding her wings back a little. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about controlling my new wings," Tamsin said with a look of embarrassment.

"No it's okay," Bo said getting up from the couch as well to get a closer look. "They're beautiful," Bo said reaching out a hand to touch one of the delicate feathers. She looked at Tamsin as if to ask permission. Tamsin smiled and nodded. Bo ran a finger along an outer feather, sending a chill through Tamsin. "You really are incredible," whispered Bo. "They don't hurt do they?"

"No but I feel a little like big bird with them," Tamsin smiled.

Bo gave a small chuckle. "So what's the letter of the day then?"

"A for awkward," Tamsin said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you just need to practice a bit. I don't think there needs to be any flying lessons tonight. You need to get in bed," Bo said trying to sound stern.

"Please I would be twenty in human years you know."

"I know but it's getting late anyway. You going to be okay in that room without Kenzi?" Asked Bo

"Yeah it might be nice. Kenzi speaks angry Russian in her sleep. It's like having a foreign language class in bed."

Bo laughed, "Well I guess it'll be a nice Russian free night then. You need anything before I go to bed?"

"No, I think I'm okay. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"It was nice," said Bo before turning and heading back to her bedroom. Tamsin smiled as she watched Bo walk away and then headed up behind her. Bo turned and went into her room and wished Tamsin a good night.

Tamsin walked into the room that she shared with Kenzi and climbed into bed. She couldn't help thinking about Bo. She wanted nothing more than to touch her and be near her. She was thinking about Bo when she fell asleep.

Tamsin dreamed that she was with Bo and in her dream Bo kissed her and held her. Bo loved her like she loved Dyson. Tamsin could see how Bo felt about him and when he was around she was jealous. In the dream there was no Dyson or anyone else. There was just the two of them. Tamsin didn't know much in the life yet, so when the dream started to turn more sexual, it took her by surprise. The feelings she was having were all new. Dream Bo was now kissing her with passion and Tamsin could feel strange new sensations in her loins. She never wanted it to end.

The good dream did end however, and quickly took on a dark nature. The whole scene changed. She was with Bo and they were walking somewhere and she her a shot ring out. Without thinking, she felt herself jump in front of Bo and then felt a terrible pain in her stomach. She cried out Bo's name.

The next thing she knew, she was awoken by the real Bo running into the bedroom. Tamsin sat up in bed surprised. Bo was holding a weapon and looked like she was ready to fight. She looked at the shocked Tamsin and put the weapon on the floor.

"I heard you scream for me so I thought you were in trouble. What's wrong?"

Tamsin had to snap herself out of a trace that she was in looking at Bo's lingerie clad body. She felt the same heat from her dream returning.

"Sorry I must have been having a nightmare."

Bo walked over to sit on the bed next to her and put an arm around her.

"I told you that movie would give you nightmares," Bo said hugging Tamsin to her. She looked at Tamsin's face and could see evidence of the tears on her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay, it was only a dream. You're okay," Bo said stroking Tamsin's hair as Tamsin lay her head down on her shoulder.

"No it wasn't a dream. This was different. I think it was a memory. I was shot and you were trying to get me to wake up. It felt real," Tamsin said with her face still buried in Bo's neck.

Bo didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort Tamsin but she new it wasn't a dream as well. She could just sit there and hold to distressed Tamsin. They sat there like that for several minutes until Bo felt Tamsin tense up in her arms.

"Tamsin are you okay?" Bo asked looking at Tamsin's face that seemed to have gone blank. Tamsin's eyes were no longer looking at her but seemed to be looking past her. "Tamsin speak to me," Bo shouted in a panic. Bo was about to run to get some help when she saw Tamsin's eyes come back into focus. "What the hell was that?"

"That was a bunch of memories coming back with a vengeance." Tamsin answered.

"What memories?"

"Some of the last ones before I died. I don't remember everything, but I remember I felt. There's something that I should have done a long time ago, but my pride and stubbornness wouldn't let me. I'm not losing my chance again," Tamsin said taking Bo's face in her hands and kissing her. Tamsin felt like her whole body was on fire and to her surprise Bo was kissing her back.

Bo broke the kiss and looked at her. "Tamsin what do you remember exactly?"

" I remember how I feel about you, and should have told you before," Tamsin said looking at Bo with fear of rejection on her face. "I love you, in my last life, and in this one," Tamsin said kissing her again and trying to pull her on top of her.

Bo pulled back. "Tamsin I...," Bo started to say.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tamsin said with hurt in her eyes. "I thought..."

"No, no, no, it's not that I don't feel the same it's just I don't want you to do anything on impulse. You're still young and as much as I want to I don't want you to regret it. That was your first kiss in life and I know your body is reacting."

"I'm not a kid and I remember so much. I wanted you so badly before and still do now. I need you. I want this more than anything and I know what I'm doing," Tamsin said being more aggressive in her kisses this time and pulling Bo back on top of her. She felt Bo try to pull away once more. "Please," Tamsin whispered. "If you feel the same about me, don't go."

Tamsin felt Bo give in and start to kiss back with as much passion. Bo kissed down Tamsin's neck and it drew moans from the younger woman. Tamsin's hands went all over Bo's body and she started to pull on the lingerie that Bo was wearing.

"Um how much do you remember about how this goes?"

asked Bo panting.

"I know the basics, but I don't remember doing it before. I don't have those memories. So I guess it would kind of be my first time. Don't freak out," Tamsin said worried. " I still want this more than anything. I want you and I would only want you as my first."

Bo looked unsure. "I can wait. I'm not going anywhere. If your not ready I get it,"

"Why do I have to fall for the only succubus that has morals? I'm still the same girl. Stop over thinking it and fuck me, Bo!" Tamsin said growling in frustration.

She really is the same Tamsin Bo thought as she was kissed again. "My bed in more comfortable, you want to move?" Bo asked and Tamsin nodded. They got up and quickly made their way into Bo's room. Tamsin took control and pushed Bo back on the bed and started kissing down her body. She pulled at the lingerie again and this time Bo didn't protest. She pulled off the lingerie and Bo was naked under her.

"I know I said this before when I saw you naked, but wow!" Tamsin said. "I knew I should have never left that tub."

"Why did you?" Bo asked

"Stupidity," Tamsin said straddling Bo. Bo's hands were now pulling at the shorts and shirt that Tamsin was wearing. Tamsin helped her and soon they joined Bo's clothes on the floor. Bo looked at Tamsin's gorgeous body on top of her. Bo's hands seemed to know where to go. She took one of Tamsin's breasts in one hand and brought Tamsin down for a kiss. Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo's tongue enter her mouth. Bo flipped her over and was now on top of her.

Bo kissed her way down Tamsin's body and back up to her neck. Tamsin's hands touched Bo where ever they could. Bo slowly made her way down to Tamsin's center. She could hear Tamsin's breath start to come quicker. Bo kissed Tamsin's thighs and Tamsin's could feel herself growing wetter by the second. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own and she wiggled and writhed at Bo's every kiss and touch. Bo finally came to her center and gave it a long lick. Tamsin almost screamed in pleasure. Bo kissed and sucked on her clit and Tamsin's could feel herself building to orgasm.

"I want you inside me, Bo." Tamsin begged

Bo hesitated Tamsin was after all still a virgin in this life. "It's okay, Bo. Please," Tamsin begged again and this time Bo gave in. Bo carefully pushed a finger inside of Tamsin and heard her gasp.

"You okay?" Bo asked

"More than okay," Tamsin said through her moans. Bo pushed inside again and curled her finger up. Tamsin shuddered and shook. Bo leaned down to kiss and sucked her clit again. Bo could feel that Tamsin was getting close. She could feel Tamsin's walls contracting on her finger. Bo knew that it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. Bo increased her efforts and she had Tamsin almost begging for a release. Bo did give in after a few more minutes of sweet torture. Tamsin almost screamed out again as she was thrown in a strong orgasm. Bo watched with pleasure as Tamsin lost control. She was a mess as she came. She thrust her body closer to Bo's finger and gave soft mews of pleasure. It took several seconds for

Tamsin to come back down.

Tamsin came back down and then took control over the situation. She rolled Bo on her back and climbed on top. She kissed Bo's breasts and took one of nipples in her mouth. Bo moaned. Tamsin kissed Bo's stomach and worked her way down. She got to Bo's center and kissed her there. She used her tongue just as Bo did and heard a loud moan from Bo. Tamsin took that as a sign that she was doing well and continued. Tamsin took Bo's clit into her mouth and pushed a finger inside of her. Bo was already so close from watching Tamsin that it took very little to get her there. Bo's walls squeezed Tamsin's finger and she ran her fingers through Tamsin's golden locks. Bo came hard as thoughts of the gorgeous blonde filled her mind. Bo came back down and pulled Tamsin back up and on top of her. She kissed her hard and just held her to her body. She never thought this would happen, but it was more than she could have hoped for.

"Wow," Bo exclaimed. "Why did we wait so long?"

Tamsin grinned one of her mischievous grins. "You act as if I'm done with you. I'm just getting started," she said as she kissed Bo again.

Hey guys I hope you liked this one. I had to do something because I'm tired of waiting for Valkubus. Reviews are always welcome and enjoyed.


End file.
